


'Cause I'm Ten Feet Down (Tell Me Where You're Hiding Now)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [87]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (no sex at all), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates being a creature of the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Ten Feet Down (Tell Me Where You're Hiding Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need to tell y'all where the title is from, do I?

“Keep running away from me all you like, asshole,” Louis yells at his sire. “I will kill you yet.”

“Still not over the fact that I turned and raped you?” The curly haired bastard, whose eyes are now red, not green, sneers. “You can’t even catch me.”

 

_Two hundred years later_

 

“That was the best shag yet, babes,” Louis flips his bangs, adjusting his ponytail. “What’s your name?”

“You won’t need it, love,” the tanned stranger grins, a flash of… were those sharp teeth? “For now, you’re my interest.”

“Your cock was so big,” Louis throws the casual comment he uses to every shag he had before he drains them. “Now, where were we?”

“You’re staying here and sucking my cock, baby,” Zayn’s eyes glow unnatural shade of liquid gold and Louis finds himself nodding vigorously. “On your knees, pet.”

Louis wraps one hand around his hard-again prick and goes down the leaking shaft of his beautiful captor, once again finding a flash of sharp teeth. He imitates purring as the human fucks his mouth, a pro at that, and he releases over his fist, which has to be a first to not come from penetration in so long.

“Good boy,” the tanned lad croons, and that’s when Louis sees the tattoo.

To a non-supernatural, the tattoo has no meaning, maybe a piqued scoff when they see it.

To a vampire, the Mark of Death means a lot.

“Ah, you finally saw it,” the Vampire Lord grins, slamming Louis’ back against a wooden table. “Tell me, should I use my Powers to make you subdue yourself to me?”

“I can’t kill you in any means possible,” Louis whimpers, his back scathed from the contact of the wooden poison. “Even if I dismembered you, you’d be pieced together.”

“We aren’t called the Deathly Ones for nothing, baby,” the Lord grins. “Let me introduce myself all proper,” he sounds British, like the country Louis once claimed as his home. “I am Zayn, Lord of the Shadows.”

-

Zayn can’t believe this _child_ didn’t realise who he was earlier. Really, the tattoo should have been easy to spot, when it’s located right below his left hip. Perhaps his Powers were getting too strong, masking his essence completely.

The look Louis gives him is one mixed of awe and darkness.

Darkness?

“I finally found a way to kill that bastard,” Louis smirks, his eyes glowing dark red. “My lord, have you talked to the vampire named Harry?”

“He’s a rogue, has been ever since he turned you against your will,” Zayn picks at his claws. “Is there a reason why you’re asking, doll?”

“He got expelled ‘cos of me?”

“He got expelled for defying me,” Zayn growls, his fangs fully protruded.

“You’re only one of the six lords,” Louis has the audacity to scoff. “Like, you can’t be that old.”

“You’re so stupid… naïve maybe,” Zayn digs his hand into Louis’ ribcage, finding the dead heart soon enough. “I can kill you, end your miserably life.”

“You know,” Louis grins. “Have you looked into my heritage?”

Zayn wants to retort when a sudden burst of pain shoots through his head, like a brain aneurism. He curses and squeezes the heart, making Louis gasp.

“A witch,” Zayn pulls the organ out just a tad bit, breaking a few heartstrings. “I should’ve figured how you walk in daylight without the spell.”

“I don’t need a spell,” Louis hisses, his eyes back to the icy grey-blue shade again. “For now, I shall be your subject.”

“You’re a child,” Zayn childes, flashing his fangs just because. “You resent your sire and burn for the revenge you seek.”

“Well, you can try to like a dick after your ass has be perpetrated,” Louis grins a bit wryly, the only emotion he sees in Louis. “So, my lord, is there anything you need?”

“I don’t need anything,” Zayn smiles, clicking his tongue. “In fact, I only need one thing to survive.”

“Sunlight won’t kill you…” Louis mumbles in a tone almost inaudible even to vampires. “You need blood.”

“That’s primal for your kind, yes, but not the Old Ones,” Zayn sighs, using his Powers to locate a human Louis can feed on. “There’s a fifth former just around the corner, heavily intoxicated. If you don’t make it back in totally of five minutes, I’ll pluck off a vital organ.

-

Louis has been serving Zayn for two months now and the bastard didn’t even pay him!

…

He _has_ been getting rockin’ sex but sex is tied to blood. Zayn would rile him up and grind their dicks together and bam! Naked snogging followed by rough vampire sex.

(He’s not complaining about the sex part.)

His brain chooses that night to reminisce his human life.

_“You know I’ll always love you,” Liam, the kind-hearted lad Louis had been in love with all his life giggles at the promise. “Don’t leave me, please.”_

_“I can never leave you, babe,” Louis promised then, but that was before the curse Harry placed upon him._

_As a witch, Louis could always sense the vampires around him but Harry… Harry was a conniving one that fooled and manipulated everyone. Louis thought Liam’s death was an accident, like, everyone dies from a fishing boat accident, right?_

_“You’re so stupid,” Louis remembers Harry’s last words to him, bleeding to death and awaiting the Angel’s touch. “If you ever find love again, I will find you and destroy it.”_

 

Louis shakes his head to throw the thoughts off. God, he never wants to cry whilst in Zayn’s house.

“Babe?” Zayn hears his silent sobs nonetheless and wraps his sturdy arms around him. “Hey… it’s alright to cry…”

“I hate him, I fucking hate him,” Louis sobs.

The night goes by unnoticed, words of endearment and love whispered throughout.

-

“I knew we’d meet again,” Harry smirks at Louis and he wants this to be a dream. “It’s been two-hundred years but…”

“Harold, how rude of you to ignore your old sire,” Zayn literally materialises out of nowhere. “Show some respect.”

“I hate you both,” Louis growls, feeling his eyes go blood-red.

“Oh, I hate to kill you again,” Harry lunges at Louis, and his blood is pumping with adrenaline.

Before Zayn and intervene, he makes his nails into claws and drives them straight into Harry’s ribcage, then plucks the heart out.

“I’ll haunt you in your dreams,” Harry chokes out a trail of blood. “I’m not just a vampire, idiots, I’m also a–”

Harry’s eyes go vacant and Louis is genuinely scared.

“I’ll take care of that,” Zayn sighs.

That night, Louis dreams of Liam again.

 

 _“Remember who the real enemy is_ ,” _Liam is telling him. “You know by your heart, so don’t be stupid.”_

-

Louis wakes up to his wrists and ankles bound to reinforced silver cuffs, his neck collared with wooden-spiked choker.


End file.
